Grohiik ahrk Dovah
by Captain Chlo
Summary: "Healing potions, check. Handy small daggers, check. Short-sword, check. Dragon roar off in the distance, che-" SKYRIM AU


**Grohiik ahrk Dovah**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Mutt, the Harbinger wants to see you."

The supposed 'mutt' looked up from their sugary treat, a dark-blue cowl over their head, piercing blue eyes the most notable feature. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me mutt, Nathan? Just because we're in the inner Circle doesn't mean we can let everyone in Whiterun know the Companions are gifted with the blood of the wolf. Even though it's hella awesome... And don't you dare lecture me about my 'weird way of speech' as people call it."

Alright, _Chloe._ Harbinger Jefferson wanted to see you, he's down in the living quarters." With that, Nathan exited Jorrvaskr abruptly, as if staying any there longer would drive him crazy.

Looking longingly at her sweet roll, Chloe pushed her seat back, unwillingly leaving the sweet treat behind, and walked down the steps to the sleeping quarters.

"Harbinger?" _Damn, where is the man? That dude is a mystery, no one knowing his birth name and all. Only thing he tells you is to call him Harbinger of Jefferson..._

 _"_ Over here Chloe. I wanted to ask you a favor."

Chloe walked over to the seat across from the man, sitting down with a raised eyebrow. "Depends what it is. It's not going to sharpen your blade right? Because I'm not the new blood anymore, Taylor took that title thankfully."

With a laugh the Harbinger looked her in the eye, "No, no, nothing like that, it's more like you'd need to sharpen _your_ sword afterwards. And of course you can always tell Taylor..."

Chloe sat up straighter, her curiosity peaked. "Go on, I'm all ears."

"I need you to go fetch me a Glenmoril Witch head. And before you ask why, I'll go ahead and say I'll tell you when you return."

"Not that I'm not honored or excited to do this, but I'm pretty sure you could've picked someone stronger or more skilled than I."

"But you are both Chloe. Don't tell the others, but I think you're the strongest and most quick witted out of all the Companions. Well, besides me of course..."

With a confident smirk, Chloe got up, making her way to leave. "I know, just wanted to hear someone else say it."

Walking out of the sleeping quarters, Chloe said a quick farewell to her shield-sister and best friend, Rachel, who was actually the one who gave her the blood of the beast.

After a quick hug, passing by the guard who always says, "I used to be an adventurer like you..." that Chloe swore had memory damage, going through the gates, and getting on her horse, Chloe was finally setting out on her journey.

Well... That was until she remembered she didn't check to see if she had all the supplies she needed for the trip.

"Fucking damnit!"

A groan and a face-plant later, Chloe was off her horse and going through the bags it was carrying.

 _Healing potions, check. Handy small daggers, check. Short-sword, check. Dragon roar off in the distance, che-_

"What in Graybeards name..." As luck would have it, the dragon landed a mile or two away. But what really caught her attention was that the dragon seemed to be fighting someone...

"Okay, freak out over dragon later, help person now."

Jumping onto her horse, Chloe hauled ass over to the unbelievable scene. Hopping off her steed at a reasonable distance and pulling out her short sword, Chloe joined the fight.

 _Even though using my beast form power might make this easier, this stranger might not take kindly to-_

This 'stranger', was hitting the mythical beast with all the magicka she had, her short, brown locks flying around when the woman would jump to the side to avoid the dragon's fire breath.

 _Fuck she's cu-_ Jumping to the side last minute, she avoided getting herself caught on fire.

 _Shit! Focus Price! Eyes on the dragon, not the woman!_

Frowning, Chloe switched out her sword for her five poisoned daggers. Aiming them with deadly precision, she managed to land the two she threw in the dragons eyes, who let out a pained roar, unable to see.

"There! Use some frost spells on it! He won't be able to-"

A burning pain engulfed the speaking girl. She forgot to take note that the beast was blind, not deaf.

The brown haired stranger looked over worriedly but did as told, finishing the dragon off as he gave one last mighty roar, slumping to the ground.

Chloe grimaced before giving the worried stranger a small reckless smile in reassurance. Both opening their mouths, Chloe probably going to make a flirty remark about her catching on fire, or to offer help, was cut off. A sound of wind filling the calm air around them. Chloe, confused, looked around for the source before her eyes finally landed on it.

It was the girl.

It looked as if the soul of the dragon itself was being pulled into the girl before her. With a whisper, Chloe could only get out one word.

"Dragonborn..."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Man I need help, too many AUs, so little time...**

 **Oh, if you didn't notice, which I doubt, Chloe is a werwolf. Since I got this idea while doing a mission for the Companions and murdering peeps as a beast. I was like, 'INSPIRATION' and dropped the body of the person I murdered, went to a dark corner, and typed this up. So uh... Yup**


End file.
